A Glimpse of Silver
by Toki-Toki-Bunny-Bunny
Summary: where allen walker is a mythological creature and lavi is a clumsy historian's assistant contails yaoi boyxboy don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Lavi walked along the shore alone as always. The beach was empty saying it was two in the morning on a Monday. "Hello sir…" A small voice called from near the water. Lavi jumped and turned around to face a small silver haired boy. "Y-yes?"

The boy laughed. "I just said hello." Lavi smiled. "Hello…what are you doing out here this early?"

The boy sighed. "I live here under the docks…" Lavi offered him his hand. "You can stay with me okay?"

The boy took lavi's hand and stood. "Thank you…"


	2. Chapter 2

"My name's Lavi if you're wondering." The boy giggled. "My name's Allen Walker."

Lavi stopped in his tracts. Is this boy really Allen Walker? The boy known as the destroyer of time?

"A-Are you the Allen Walker destroyer of time?" Allen nodded.

"Yeah is that bad?" Lavi shook his head. "It's okay I just thought you'd be big and scary...sorry"

Allen took Lavi's hand and entwined their fingers. "I'm more a lover than a fighter..."


	3. Chapter 3

Bookman looked up from his work. "Lavi who is this and why is he here…" Lavi stuttered a bit. "H-His name is Allen Walker…he was all alone so I invited him to come here." Bookman raised an eyebrow. "You didn't read up on him did you.."

Lavi shook his head. "N-No…what's wrong?"

Bookman stood up and walked over. "Allen Walker is the cross of a merman, siren, and god…you brought home a mythological creature."

Lavi looked at Allen shocked. "I-Is it true?" Allen nodded and tightened his grip on Lavi's hand.

Bookman walked away angrily. "I-I'm sorry I made him mad."

Lavi smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Allen…so you don't have a place to live?" Allen nodded. "I lived under the dock…is this where I'm going to live now?" Allen tilted his head.

"Of course but we don't have any place you can sleep…" Allen smirked. "I can sleep with you can't i?"

Lavi blushed and nodded.

"Lead the way~" Lavi guided Allen up to his small room. "H-Here it is…sorry it's so messy."


	4. Chapter 4

Allen sat on the small futon and looked through some of Lavi's college books. "I really don't mind this I can clean while you're at school…" Lavi watched Allen read for a bit before he started writing his paper.

Allen looked up and smiled. He silently walked up behind Lavi and hugged him.

Lavi jumped and looked back at Allen. "Don't scare me like that." Allen pouted and moved closer to Lavi. "Can't you take a break?"

Lavi sighed and turned around once Allen let go. "Fine but only for a little while."

Allen sat in Lavi's lap and melted into him. Lavi flushed and chuckled. "Aren't you tired?" Allen shook his head and looked up at Lavi. "I know a way we can get tired~"

Lavi raised his eyebrow. "What would that be?"

Allen rolled his eyes and blushed. "Go to the beach you perv."

Allen got off of Lavi's lap and giggled. "You're interesting when you show the real you." Lavi sighed and stood.

"Sorry if you're on my lap and tease me…"

Allen smirked. "I am an incubus so how about we have some underwater fun." Lavi tilted his head.

"How would we do that?"

Allen smiled as Lavi pulled him close. "You'll find out once we get into the water~"


	5. Chapter 5

Allen led Lavi to the still dark and empty beach. "Here take this so you can be one for a while…" Allen handed Lavi a small red pill. "What is it?" Lavi cautiously took it.

"Just take it already Lavi….." Lavi swallowed and let Allen pull him into the water.

Lavi gasped as his legs fused into a red tail fin and he saw Allen's turn into a silver one. "Ready for the fun?~"

Lavi nodded still a bit unsure. "Do I need to explain how this goes?" Lavi nodded again. "Y-yeah….."

Allen sighed. "We're mermen now so everything is in front in hidden slits…..we rub tails a-and you'll jet into m-me and it moves on its own." Allen blushed as he took Lavi's hand.

Lavi entwined their fingers and let Allen lead him to the deeper water where there were no threats of being seen or caught.


	6. Chapter 6

"A-Are you ready?" Lavi nodded as Allen leaned in and kissed him passionately. "A-Allen we're in the open."

Lavi flushed. "I'm an incubus and what we're doing usually happens in public." Allen moaned as he dragged his tail over Lavi's making them both vibrate.

Allen kissed Lavi as his member jetted out into his slit and began to slowly move in and out. "L-Lavi….. i-it hurts…" Lavi panted slightly and kissed Allen again gently. "I'm sorry… it'll be over soon."

Lavi sped up as he reached his limit and came inside Allen who shuddered and purred slightly in pleasure as he came with him. "L-Lavi… I-I think I love you.."

Lavi Held Allen close gently and kissed his cheek. I-I think I love you too…"


End file.
